User talk:The Light6/Archive 3
The Page class Could you check my edit on the "Page" section on class? CannonSpectacle 22:08, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :I thought the page would be a passive class. It doesn't seem as active as other classes are. Also I believe the page class may give the page the ability to make friends in all situations EX: Tavros making friends with imps instead of having to fight them, and Jake being friends immediately with the Prospitian population. It appears to have another meaning that I think we are all over looking, but I don't know what it is yet. ((not using quirk right now)) Notyel 04:23, April 23, 2012 (UTC)Nots half-troll ::I am not sure if the Prospitian newspapers are a good indicator of a Page's powers, from what we saw and what Jack suggested was that in the unusual circumstance that a dream self dies before the entries begin a typical Prospitian paper would say something like "The is dead. Our is ." However all the stuff about Hope being dead on arrival and Tavros' Breath breath (yes I do mean Breath breath) when about to kiss Vriska might suggest you are correct. So all in all about half-half, but really almost anything relating to the Page class is speculative right now. ::@Notyel We haven't seen Page powers we couldn't speculate on their passive/active alignment while their powers are still unknown (however you are correct in that if the speculation on their powers is correct their alignment would most likely be passive). Also Jake was never friends with the Prospitians, his dream self died before it ever woke up, if you are referring to how they mourned for him that is because he was one of their heroes (nobles). The Light6 05:05, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Random user input here, but I think Pages are in general inexperienced with their aspect. Example: Fly pupa! Flyyyyyyyy! That's something that Tavros should be able to do as a Breath hero, but he obviously can't as a result of his disability. Another example: Jake constantly getting knocked out. That seems like a really bad example, but he seems to be losing hope in getting together with Jane.Mister Waffle 21:31, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Infobox help how do you make 7he pic7ure 7hing hold muil7ple pic7ures? ((my quick is replacing t's with 7's)) Notyel 04:15, April 23, 2012 (UTC)Nots half-troll :You need to use an infobox and use the tabber tag in the "complex" field within the Infobox. The Light6 04:46, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Ban Something screwed up on my computer so I can only type capslock sorry, not imitating Karkat. So this guy: That guy made a couple edits to Hussie's page. First when he died, he deleted everything and replaced it with "he died" and just today he replaced the entire page with "is a pile of shit." can you ban or at least block him for a while? - Mister Waffle :Fixed text and stuff. Chezrush 23:48, April 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Well you didn't even type in capslocks so w/e but anyhow, a warning was already issued to them, if they violate that warning they will be blocked. The Light6 01:14, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Speculation A series of speculations upon the information found in this MSPA wiki. I'm mainly targeting the articles of "mythological roles" and "The Sufferer" / the two UU, uu characters. Some of this may be completely out of the field, but here's what I've got. Firstly, I think there are two instances of the sufferer, which I cannot find mentioned anywhere inside the wikia itself. The first sufferer set the stage for the second, by remembering his past life in A1 and trying to spread the message of peace to all trolls, and died due to injuries suffered in which the Signless's compassion for all people became a vast expletive of hatred. (http://www.mspaintadventures.com/scratch.php?s=6&p=005954 and the pages to follow.) The second sufferer was then raised by the disciples of the Signless, who were prepared to greet his reincarnation with an underground occult. In this sense, it would make sense for UU (the kinder one) to be the first Signless, before that death, and uu to be the second, and both of them to be the ancestor of KK, who is a safe medium between the duet. If edits are to be made, perhaps distinguish between these Sufferers on the "Ancestors" sheet. :Second piece of speculation moved here: Forum:Classes - Active/Passive and counterparts Thirdly, a prediction. Dirk will die. The first foreshadow of it was Dave's Bro, who got killed in the fight against Jack Noir. The second was in his introduction, since he likes horses and robots much like Equius, who himself is deceased. The third is how Jake's brobot behaves to give up the uranium; tearing its heart out and smashing it on a rock before keeling over and exploding. Fourth, and finally, the very last thing I will type into this increasingly long "thingie", is that the session performed by the actions of UU and uu begets the universe of pre-scratch A1, completing the circle in a paradoxifiable way since UU/uu then become the sufferers, who lead some new friends and later create A2. I really don't know what I'm supposed to put here. This is the first I've written to anyone involved in the MSPA fandom. - 08:37, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :Man that is a lot of speculation right there. I think a better place for it may have been the speculation forum. However I will quickly respond to your idea of a second Sufferer, I'm sorry but I think you missed important details about his story. Ignoring that there is nothing to suggest there was another Ancestor between the Sufferer and Karkat. The Sufferer's prophecy about a Second Signless clearly is referring to Karkat, not another troll. 1) The Second Signless would herald the end times, 2) He would lead the trolls to glory beyond their current realm eg. Sgrub and/or the post-Scratch kids' session, 3) The Second Sufferer wasn't raised by followers of his religion, the story says by the time he would come their would be a lusus to raise him eg. Crabdad. Also more minor point on it, but UU, uu, and Karkat's text colours can also be taking into account. The Sufferer's sign that came from his torture device was the same shade of grey as Karkat's text. UU's text is a lighter grey than Karkat's and uu's is darker. Also UU has already stated that she and uu don't have the same blood colour. The Light6 11:50, April 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Kanaya's ancestor was mentioned being the "mother" to the Signless, after they spoke about the cult living on in his name. I didn't think she'd pick up a random mutant grub just for the hell of it, given that she was meant to be tending the mother-thing-lusus. It made better sense to me that she knew he'd be special, rather than just ... dropping her life on a whim. Then again, beyond the explanation from Scratch about the history of the ancestors, very little is detailed out as specifically as all that. ::Sorry for the ranting, I didn't realize there was a unique forum for speculation. I also didn't look, which might have helped. ::- 15:36, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Fan characters More and more of these accounts just show up every day. Has it been long enough to institute that policy yet?— ( ) 01:18, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :Well it is close to being ready to implement so I would say give it a week and we'll probably be ready and then we'll probably start implementing, or we could start now and give it a trial run. (Hint: This probably means I am going to start implementing it, starting with old pages) The Light6 02:07, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Good news Ryūlóng. We got it up. Chezrush 19:41, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Thank god. Because every time I sign in there's a new crop of them.— ( ) 20:43, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Yep! Now we have to get the ones that are left. Chezrush 20:44, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::I've only created one fantroll and I'm doing my best not to constantly spam the wiki with new images of the character, plus making sure to keep it all on my user page. Primarily, though, I'm concerned with contributing to the wiki. So, is that alright? Aepokk Venset 22:03, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::Oh totally. We are only targeting the ones that have made all or most edits on their user pages. Chezrush 22:13, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::::By the way, could I have the template for the fan character warning? Or do I even have the authority to post that? Because I keep seeing fantroll pages pop up and I'd like to be able to put the warnings on there. Aepokk Venset 02:36, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Could you "have" it? I assume you mean use it and yes, anyone can use it if they are using it correctly, if you misuse it I guess myself or other admins could override you and remove it, but if you use it correctly we shouldn't have to do that. And if you are worried about making a mistake when using it that will be fine we all make them, you would probably only get in trouble if we thought you were abusing it, actually I am thinking that these rules should actually be added to the template page, oh wait, they already are. Anyhow I am rambling here but the short answer is yes you can use it. The Light6 03:01, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Sorry to bother again, but I looked and I can't seem to find the orange fan character warning with Dave on it anywhere. I saw all of the other warning templates, and it wasn't with them. Aepokk Venset 04:27, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ← Indent reset Oh you actually couldn't find it? Well here it is: Template:Warning3 The Light6 04:35, May 28, 2012 (UTC) IRC Would TastySalamanders happen to be you, by any chance? If it is, I'll op you, and if not, let me know your nick when you do come online. Preferably letting me know via the wiki rather than the IRC so that I know it is actually you confirming it :3 :I already answered in the IRC but reconfirming here with the answer: Yes. The Light6 13:13, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about all that Sorry all the edits I've made tonight were useless, I really have been trying to help :/ Still, I find the troll eye thing to be confusing. If it fills in with their blood color as they age, how come the grubs are shown with colored eyes and the teenage trolls have yellow irises and grey pupils? It just bothers me. That being said, I stand by my edit of the trolls page, however I will not undo your edit. I will simply leave it to your consideration. Aepokk Venset 05:30, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :It's not a problem. Also as for the eye colour thing, the grubs are a larval form which is very different to the humanoid adult form. The grubs are saturated with their blood colour including their eyes. Later they grow into their (juvenile) adult forms and which includes the loss of their colour saturation and their yellow eyes. Later as their adult forms age their blood colour re-saturates their eyes. The Light6 06:47, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Ohhh okay, thank you very much, that makes sense Aepokk Venset 16:16, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Edits from before I registered Is there any way to sync up my IP address user page with my account user page? Aepokk Venset :No, edits can't be transferred from editor to another. The Light6 23:26, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Pre-scratch trolls / ancestors I didn't understood much what you said, but, please, see . Merekin 16:39, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :Aranea has directly stated to Terezi, that she is a mix of Mindfang and Redglare . -Chezrush ::OK I've read your theory (hypothesis) but it is only that and can't supplant what we do know: 1) That the pre-scratch trolls didn't preform ectobiology as they weren't born in their session and Rose's exposition which explained how the scratch worked which included the ectobiology being preformed once between a session's pre- and post-scratch counterparts. eg. All the pre- and post-scratch trolls were created by Karkat and he created 24 wriggles. 2) We already know that the pre-scratch troll players were the ancestors in the post-scratch session. The Condesce is an ancestor, Meenah is the corresponding pre-scratch player. Meenah and the Condesce are pre- and post-scratch counterparts of each other. The Light6 03:30, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :::We don't really know if they are the ancestors, but, assuming that you are right, how do you explain The young Handmaid being exactly equal to Aradia? The Condesce being a witch and not a Thief like Meenah? Aranea being Terezi's and Vriska's ancestor? (She is Redglare and Mindfang at the same time?) And, the principal point of my theory, where the Echidna's condition for Scratch enter? Merekin 13:35, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::"We don't really know if they are the ancestors" ::::Except that we do, it has been explicitly stated. ::::As for the other things: The Condesce has been called a witch but nothing has explicitly stated her class to be a witch, and even if she was for we all know if could be some feature about class selection that we don't know of yet. Aranea being both Vriska's and Terezi's ancestor can be explained in multiple ways but first requires correcting the misconception that trolls don't undergo genetic recombination during breeding, the individuals trolls identify as their ancestor isn't their sole biological predecessor just the one with the most in common with them. As such Aranea may have just been revealing that she is also a biological predecessor of Terezi along with Redglare. Another is that she adds that she is only Terezi's ancestor "in a way" which could mean she was speaking in a metaphorical sense than the literal statement of her being Vriska's ancestor. As for the young Handmaid being highly like Aradia, Meenah is basically exactly like Feferi and Aranea is basically exactly like Vriska, the reason they look so different is mostly fashion, the young Handmaid looking like Aradia basically isn't a point against the pre-scratch trolls being the ancestors so much as it a point for them being them. ::::"And, the principal point of my theory, where the Echidna's condition for Scratch enter?" ::::I can't even begin to address this because this doesn't even make sense. The Light6 15:03, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::This shit is very confusing, i'll stop theorizing and leave Hussie show the truth, but I still think that both theories are possible. :::::"I can't even begin to address this because this doesn't even make sense." :::::I was saying about the Echidna's condition for scratch, which is very confusing too.Merekin 16:21, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::OK then but like I said, it has already been explained you don't have to wait for Hussie to explain it, he already has. Just read again, everything is spelled out. The Light6 08:41, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I don't want to look annoying, but i still have some question without answer. It's hard to discuss through here but I would like if you could help me answering them, you are the admin of the wiki and maybe one of the person that understand more about Homestuck.Merekin 12:54, May 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Sure I can answer questions but if you want to talk to me in real time I can be frequently found on the so you can talk to me there. The Light6 13:15, May 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Not sure exactly when you will read the above message and because timing is a factor (since to ask me stuff we would both have to be online). Well if you read it soon just going to mention that I won't be in it for around 16 hours as of posting this message, and once I do come back online after those 16 hours I will probably be available for 8 hours, that is the next 24 hours of being able to contact me laid out. The Light6 15:54, May 22, 2012 (UTC) My edits Is there a reason why my edit was changed? It was accurate the way it was and even had a link, so I was just curious if it was because of my user name or for the fact only admins are allowed permanent changes. seeing you only changed two words which make it exactly how I typed it but your way. 10:48, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :Unfortunately you aren't logged in so I am guessing here but I assume you are Blackhatpirate and you are talking about your edits to UU and uu? Well the wording change was only a matter of tense, because AFTER the Sufferer was executed he was dead and so couldn't do anything, rather the change he undertook was DURING his execution and thus was still alive. The Light6 11:36, May 25, 2012 (UTC) John Egbert I wouldn't call it vandalism because it doesn't look like they're intentionally messing it up (but then again I don't know, I haven't been here too long), but you're gonna have to fix the John page when you get the chance because someone screwed up the image placing pretty bad. Like. They messed with it unnecessarily(it was fine before!), and they used some useless code thing like {C} or whatever. Anyway, I would fix it if I knew how, but I don't. So just a heads-up that you'll have to deal with that. Aepokk Venset 07:00, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :I guess you noticed that I fixed it up while you were writing the message? :P But yeah that {C} crap is wikia's fault not vandalism as far as I can tell, I've seen it across heaps of wikia wikis where someone makes an edit and suddenly there are {C}'s popping up. The Light6 07:57, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Infobox help Hi there! I'm kinda new at this whole wikia thingy and I was wondering how do I fix up my infobox? It's kinda confusing for me :c thanks! Pluvia c: 06:49, June 3, 2012 (UTC)Pluvia c: :Well you don't have to build an infobox from scratch, you can just use our ready-made infobox "Infobox Homestuck Character", all the information on how to use and implement it can be found here: Template:Infobox Homestuck Character, however before you do I would recommend looking over our User page policy. The Light6 08:52, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, I see. this makes it much easier, thank you! ::Pluvia c: 01:46, June 5, 2012 (UTC)Pluvia c: Sburb Cursors I think it might be interesting to document them, as they're all different colors relating to the client player. Of course, this certainly doesn't warrant its own page, so I was wondering where to put it. Maybe a gallery on another page, such as Sburb, or somewhere else? Aepokk Venset 02:28, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :I am fairly sure the cursors are the same for the entire session eg. B1 kids all had green cursors, B2 all have red, the trolls all had purple. But yeah there should be more documentation on the Sburb interface as a whole and Sburb page is completely lacking in that. The Light6 08:01, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Removal Why did you erase the second half of what I said? If me using SUBST isn't fine that is fine but please dont remove half of what I say? 'Also check this out, lol*. felinoel 13:15, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah you shouldn't use SUBST, especially for the English code as it would leave heaps of code everywhere. And sorry about deleting part of your message, like I said it was a mess of code and it was deleted by accident. And yes I noticed your topic, I assume you are a backer of the "uu=English" theory? The Light6 14:06, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I really only did it because I wanted to see what it looked like and because I was too lazy to open up the template, it seems a tad bit messy imo... ::Ummm, sure I guess, anything that stops Jake from being him I am backing wholeheartedly. felinoel 14:16, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah the template contained a linked and nonlinked version of English's name so requires two instances of the code to express his name plus more coding so that a person can choose which one appears when the template is used. The end result is lots of code. The Light6 15:14, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah multiple code pulled from the same template ''can get messy I guess... felinoel 15:41, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::The template is actually quite compact, considering the behaviour expected from it, and the fact that it incorporates an image directly into a link. I don't think it could be made any simpler without fragmenting it into several pieces as a set of nested templates. Which would be really rather pointless. Anyway, trust me, there are far worse templates out there. Just felt the urge to point that out :3 ::::::What, you mean like my signature? 16:02, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Eff seriously? This wikia is outdated too? Why are there so many... 16:03, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Awesome, I never realized I could just add the thing. lol <.<; 16:05, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::::With all due respect, that is a completely hideous signature and I can't bear to look at it >_> Also it would totally go against the signature policy if that had ever actually gotten put in place ::::::::Ugh I hate how policies never get around to being finalized, hmmm maybe if I take my Warehouse 13 signature and mix it in with this... how does this look? ' ƒelinoel ' 16:32, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ← Indent reset Hmmm, it appears that Hope gets lost like that, what exactly is against the proposed signature policy with this? 16:33, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I've bumped the thread, so you can gauge that for yourself ::So... just its height is the issue? 17:15, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh the minimum images is under two too? I see. 17:17, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Sandbox I was just wondering, what exactly is the purpose of one? Does it essentially serve as a record of files and templates you've contributed to the wiki? Also, am I authorized to make one for myself, and how would I go about this? Aepokk Venset 02:14, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Sandboxes are basically a playground where you can test things out (In other words it takes its name from a literal sandbox). You can make your own if you want or feel free to use the general community one. The Light6 02:29, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Cheers Thank you for cleaning up that horrid code on my page Breakingspell 06:38, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah sorry about that, I don't know why it did that. So I guess I know nothing about making a signature and I'm reverting it to the default for now. Aepokk Venset 06:43, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Mhm. From one editor to another, all the flashy fru-fru i see on some signatures/pages is rather unnecessary, but in those cases, there are already pre-made templates, and if not, making one is rather easy. Breakingspell 06:48, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :::No problem, also I noticed you tagged your user image for deletion but still have it on your user page, so do you want me to go ahead and delete it or? The Light6 07:03, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Annoying vandal Thanks for blocking that moron, Light6! I owe you one! Per Ankh ED 07:13, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :No problem, however in the future if someone asks a question like that you should just ignore them instead of replying, I knew what was going to happen the moment they asked. The Light6 07:15, June 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah-OH FOR LOVE OF-! Per Ankh ED 07:35, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Hemospectrum Page Can you please do something about Astreska99? I don't know the proper course of action other than to revert their edits. Aepokk Venset 06:09, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :I've locked the page for a couple of hours to force discussion instead of edit warring. The Light6 06:34, June 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright. Also I initially gave them a warning1, and then later on warning2, after which they seemed to stop. I hope that was an appropriate use of those warnings. Aepokk Venset 06:43, June 25, 2012 (UTC) ::In regards to the fact that the color debate seems to have sprung up again, I changed Maroon to "Rust" (with the quotation marks) and since everyone seems to prefer green for nepeta's color at the moment, I changed the name on the table to green. I made a new topic on the talk page to try to get a more organized discussion before anyone decides to make any more changes. 03:52, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Confused on Page Numbers Hi, I was wondering if you could explain how the page numbers go because I am seeing that it is in the 2000's for the end of act 5 act 1, but when i am reading it says i'm in the 4000's at the top of the page. It's confusing me and I am using my notepad on my laptop to record my reactions and I put the page numbers down which I have a feeling I will now have to correct. (Sorry if it doesn't exactly make sense, I have trouble explaining things).E-TeensRule 13:48, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :Hey you asked this earlier over at Talk:Homestuck#Confusing Page Numbers? and it was answered there. But to re-answer your question: The number in the URL is the MSPA page number which continues independent of the story, as such . So the Homestuck page numbers are different from the MSPA page numbers. The Light6 14:12, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, I noticed. Sorry about that, I just thought no one would notice it and answer and then as I was back at my profile page, I noticed you being there so I was like oh yeah i'll message him! But thank you again so very much! ^_^E-TeensRule 18:41, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Homestuck the anime The fandom's boredom and focusing on this stupid anime thing is really starting to irk me. Per Ankh ED 00:56, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :I personally haven't been too bothered by the anime thing. But I do wonder how long it will go on for. The Light6 01:55, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Probably for about a month. Oh joy! Per Ankh ED 02:34, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Page rename I feel that the page i question is fine as is, but if you want to rename it, go for it! Per Ankh ED 02:34, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :Well actually the discussion is what exactly the new name should be, the fact that it will be renamed is basically a certainty. The Light6 02:35, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Sig rules Tell that to fel, not me! Per Ankh ED 15:14, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :I was telling it to him, most talk page convos take place on a single page and don't alternate back and forth between two separate ones. His question was on yours and I directly responded to him. The Light6 15:17, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Odd that something would get snuck in after the decision was reached... ~felinoel 15:18, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Hmm? The one image rule? That was on the forum discussion it wasn't snuck in, it was right there when the decision was reached. The Light6 15:22, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::It was on the forum yes, but it was at the beginning, at the end of the forum post where the finalized version of the rules were posted and asked if anyone had any final comments about it, the single image rule was not there. ~felinoel 15:26, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::I checked the forum myself and it is in the final version posted, and I even checked the page history, it was included when the final version was posted for discussion and wasn't added in later or anything else. The Light6 15:28, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Interesting, I scoured that text and found it. I guess I just assumed my comments were heard when I commented on that and that the rules would have had some sort of order and all the rules about images would have been next to each other so I didn't look beyond the first group of image rules because the rest of the rules didn't bother me. ~felinoel 15:36, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Umm, there are two image rules in the final version posted for comment, both right next to each other. The Light6 15:47, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::The dual asterisk threw me, I overlooked it and I guess my comments against the rule will remain ignored. I explicitly state that I was who erred and this issue does not need to continue. ~felinoel 16:03, July 10, 2012 (UTC) My apologises I wanted to try how to make an infobox by copying the html code, but apparently, I keep messing up in the sense I can't have a proper infobox on my page, despite multiple editings... And apparently, it's still messy. Is there any tutorial to make an infobox properly ? Again, this edit was executed without any intent of malice and I want to apologise for disturbing the proper order of the Wiki. TheoricalTheologist (talk) 22:14, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :Instructions on how to create infoboxes (especially those in the style of Homestuck characters) can be found here: Template:Infobox Homestuck Character. The Light6 (talk) 22:18, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you for the link but it seems there's still a problem with the code, for some reason.TheoricalTheologist (talk) 22:39, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :::I'll give it a look and try to fix it for you 22:57, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Troll naming Alright so I've been looking pretty much all day to no avail, and I was just wondering if you could link me to the page where it says who the trolls are named by? I'd just feel a lot better if I saw the page. 02:17, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :Hussie . The Light6 (talk) 05:23, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Wow, duh. No wonder I couldn't find it anywhere in the story. Thank you very much! 05:45, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah when the creator adds extra info, not given in the actual story, it always throws me. 12:52, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Hero of Blood So I think that the Blood Symbol image we have on the wiki is way too red: In Roxy Sleepwalk and Caliborn Enter, as well as on What Pumpkin, it's a much deeper orange color. I would fix it myself but I'm not good with image editing. 03:45, July 31, 2012 (UTC) And the god tier Karkat sprite looks like it may have the wrong color as well. 03:50, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Blocked? Um hello, I've been blocked and I don't understand why??? It said it was for "continued vandalism", but I've only edited a page once that I know of. (which was an immature edit and I deeply apologize for it) I understand the warning I got from it, and I would even understand if I was temporarily blocked because of it, but it says I continued vandalizing pages. I replied to the warning with an apology, was that considered vandalization? Heck, is this post that I'm writing considered vandalization? I'm terribly sorry if it is, I have no idea what I'm doing, please don't give me a worse punishment or permanently block me. I would just like an explanation, please, I'm very confused, help me please. 03:39, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :You haven't been blocked so I'm not sure exactly how I should respond to this. There was another IP that was blocked recently with that explanation and they have multiple edits considered vandalism in their history. The Light6 (talk) 06:28, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Those anon warnings Shall I change them to "Assistannce in vandalism?" Per Ankh ED 13:14, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :Well I wouldn't call it assistance so much as ignorance in wikiing, you don't tell vandals off on the page, you just revert the page, but from what I've seen many people don't actually know how to do that. Basically they did it in good faith and ignorance. So at most a Warning 1, as opposed to a Warning 2. However I think a simple explanation that they shouldn't respond to vandals via whatever page they vandalised should suffice. The Light6 (talk) 13:43, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Fake/Speculation Names While I'm not directly responsible: I didn't make any of those edits, nor did I tell people to do this, I do feel that it's in a very real way my fault for the "Hakuna Makara" edits, as I was the one who made the post on Tumblr. So for that, I apologize. 02:13, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :Been meaning to reply to this; don't worry about it, the vandals will always find something to go with, if not that it would've been something else. The Light6 (talk) 14:50, September 6, 2012 (UTC) If isn't confirmed that they only appear in two person sessions What? I thought that they said that those classes exist for to give two person sessions a much needed boost since they are shorthanded? (Also I was just about to note that this might not be the case for two person void sessions.) 14:28, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :Nope, it was never stated to be the case, it is only common speculation amongst people that it was. The Light6 (talk) 14:50, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh did I read that on this wiki then..? I don't go to too many other Homestuck sites... 19:20, September 6, 2012 (UTC)